¡Preguntas y retos bladers!
by ananeko123
Summary: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un programa donde podrás hacerles divertidas preguntas a los bladers ademas de retos!
1. Programa 1

**~No se me ocurrió mejor idea así…es un hecho mi cabeza me odia…**

**Antes que me maten…espero que les guste…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

Del escenario salía una chica de cabello negro con los ojos marrones claros de unos 14 años con un micrófono en la mano y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡BIENVENIDOS A PREGUNTAS Y RETOS BLADERS! ¡SOY SU CONDUCTORA ANA!-

El público ni siquiera aplaudió solo se la quedaron viendo.

-¡Malos!-la chica hizo un puchero infantil-Bueno…como se dice en el titulo ustedes el publico presente harán las preguntas y retos que quiera a todos nuestros queridos y a veces odiados bladers-

El público solo susurro y seguían sin aplaudir.

-Ahora se presentaremos a los invitados-tenía una venia saltona de enojo-Con ustedes Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Madoka Amano, Tsubasa Otori, Hikaru Hazama, Benkei Hanawa, Kenta Yumiya, Yu Tendo, Masamune Kadoya-respira hondo-Los equipos de los mundiales, los bladers legendarios, Pluto, Rago, Johannes, Ryo Hagane, Doji, y Ryuga-Ana se cae después de mencionarlos

-Oye… ¿estás bien?-Madoka empieza a abanicarle

-Si-empieza a respirar y se incorpora-Bueno…espero que les guste los invitados-

-¡Ryuga!-Kenta se queda atónita-¿Tu no estabas muerto?-

-Yo lo resucite-

-¿Cómo?-

-Con la esferas del Dragón-todos se cayeron de espaldas estilo anime-¿Eh? ¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-¿Enserio tienes 14?-Kyoya se cruzó de brazos

-Para tu información señorito…si tengo 14 años y bien cumplidos-

-Pareces de 6-Ana le tiro un golpe en la cabeza

-Eso es por molestar…como iba diciendo aquí podrán hacer los quiera con los bladers…mandar retos o preguntas-

-¿Qué clase de preguntas?-

-Que el público diga-

En eso el público en especial femenino se levantaron con carteles que decían: _¡TE AMAMOS GINGKA! ¡CASATE CONMIGO KYOYA! ¡TSUBASA ERES GUAPO! ¡ERES EL MEJOR RYUGA! ¡YU ES SUPER TIERNO!_

-Parece que los clubes de fans decidieron venir-le lanzo una mirada asesina al club fangirl de Kyoya-Bueno pasemos a un video que grabe antes de que vinieran-

-¿Qué video?-

-Lo llamo el pegaso, la mecánica y el león-Kyoya, Madoka y Gingka solo optaron por tragar saliva

-¡CORRAN VIDEO!-

_~*Video*~_

_En el video aparecía Gingka comiendo una hamburguesa de 5 pisos cuando Kyoya entra al camerino y se sienta a su costado._

_-¿Qué me darías por venir?-_

_-Ya te dije que daré esa foto-_

_-¿Espero que se buena?-Gingka solo asintió_

_En eso entra Madoka de lo más feliz y ve a los chicos conversando, se le ocurrió una divertida forma de vengarse, sin que ellos se den cuenta se fue a ponerse algo…_

_-Oi Gingka, Kyoya-los mencionados voltearon y encontraron a la mecánica en bikini-¿Les gusta?-_

_-Eh…ehh…-los dos se desmayaron de un sangrado nasal_

_-¿Chicos?-Madoka solo opto por reírse_

_~*Fin del Video*~_

-Eso fue divertido-

-¡¿COMO CONSEGUISTE ESE VIDEO?!-los tres involucrados estaban sonrojado

-Gracias a Yu por dármelo-el mencionado sonrió-Toma tu helado de recompensa-le dan un kilo de vainilla y se avienta para comérselo

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?-

-No sé-me reí-Bueno espero que mandes sus pregunta y/o retos para los bladers-pone una sonrisa macabra que asusta a todos-Pueden ser yaoi y/o hetero-

-¿Qué es yaoi y hetero?-Ana se pegó la frente con la palma de su mano-¿Qué hice?-

-Típico de Masamune…bueno como dije espero sus preguntas-

-Oye plana…acaba de una vez ¿por favor?-

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!-la conductora empezó a perseguir al peli verde por todo el estudio-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-

-Haber cálmense-intento calmarla Hikaru

-Ya-se tranquilizó, pero primero le tiro un ladrillo a Kyoya-¡Nos vemos!-

-¡GRACIAS POR SINTONIZARNOS!-todos menos Kyoya y Ryuga

-Ayúdenme-susurro el ojiazul con un chichón grande

* * *

**~¿Qué les pareció?...esto es una locura…**

**Como dije espero que sea de su agrado…**

**Cuando hayan llegado a siete preguntas y/o retos subiere el próximo capitulo**

**Pueden ser yaoi y/o hetero…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Programa 2

**~¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?...**

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews…**

**Recuerden si esto tiene un poco de yaoi…también tiene hetero**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

-¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡BIENVENIDOS A PREGUNTAS Y RETOS BLADERS! ¡SOY SU CONDUCTORA ANA!-nadie le hace caso de nuevo-¡¿PORQUE SON TAN MALOS?!-

-Porque eres aburrida-empezó a contar con los dedos-loca, rara y haces las cosas por impulso-

-O señorito sabelotodo si piensas que soy aburrida, ¿porque no diriges el programa tú?-

-Si quieres dalo por echo-Kyoya y Ana juntaron sus frentes que salía chispas ocasionado a toda una gota estilo anime

-¿Qué tal para el próximo programa?-

-Me parece bien-decidieron al unísono

-Bueno…agradezco por las preguntas y/o retos que me mandaron…así que aquí van las respuestas-

_**beybladefaaaaan:**_

**Gingka: ¿A quién prefieres o quien te parece más guapo? ¿Kyoya o Ryuga?**

-Pues…-se sonroja-No se…-se lleva un dedo al mentón

-Esto tomara un rato-

_~*~*30 minutos después~*~*_

-Gingka ya…-

-Pues…-se sonrojo mas-Kyoya-susurro muy bajito

-¿Qué?-Ana acerco más el micrófono-No te escuche-

-Kyoya-hablo un poco más alto

-No te escucho-

-¡KYOYAAAAAAAAAA TATEGAMIIIIIIIIIIII!-

-Y así es como nuestro querido Gingka dice que Kyoya es más guapo-sonrió viendo como los dos mencionados se sonrojaban

-Pasemos con la siguiente-comento Ryuga con un poco de celos por no ser elegido

**Ryuga: En un porcentaje del 1 al 100 ¿qué tanto quieres a Kenta?**

-Veamos-se lleva un dedo al mentón-Unos 90-Kenta se pone triste pues pensó que diría 100

-¿Y los otros 10?-

-Es un fastidioso y además no soy niñera para cuidar a alguien-10 ladrillos se cayeron en la cabeza

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-la conductora fingió inocencia lo cual asusto a otros-Pasemos con la siguiente-todos asintieron del miedo

**Yu: Si tuvieras que elegir entre un kilo de helado y Kenta ¿qué elegirías?**

-¿Es que no me pueden hacer una pregunta más fácil?-

-Vamos Yu…tienes que elegir-

-Veamos-se formó su cara pensativa

-Esto demorara otro rato-

_~*~*1 hora después~*~*_

-¡Yu…no tenemos todo el día!-

-Seria a Kenchi-el pequeño peli verde se sonrojo-¡Él me compraría mucho helado al igual que Tsubasa!-

-Bueno…pasemos con el primer reto-

**RETO: Gingka y Kyoya se tienen que besar por 10 minutos, luego Gingka con Ryuga otros 10 minutos. Gingka tiene que decir que beso te gusto mas**

-¡NO QUIERO HACERLO!-

-Si no quieres Pegasus se destruirá-Ana señalo una maquina destruidora de beys

-¿No te atreverías?-

-Mi niño soy capaz de cualquier cosa-ella sonrió con malicia a lo que el pelirrojo se asusto

-Está bien-Gingka y Kyoya se unieron en un beso mientras que Ana los fotografía

-Yaoi en vivo-

_~*~*10 minutos después~*~*_

-Ya pueden parar-

-¿Eh?-se separaron y estaban muy sonrojados

-Bien que te gusto Gingka ¿no?-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-

-Bueno ahora con Ryuga-

-Ya que-Ryuga lo atrajo y lo beso

_~*~*~12 minutos después~*~*~_

-Chicos…ya pueden parar-

-Tuvieron que hacerlo hace dos minutos-

-¿Eh?...yo…-Gingka estaba muy sonrojado

-Bueno…pelirrojo ¿cuál te gusto?-

-El de Ryuga me gusto más-su cara ya parecía semáforo

-Pasemos con el siguiente reto-comento Ana viendo a Kyoya apretando los puños-¿Celoso?-él aparto la vista

**RETO: Que Madoka admita que le parece guapo Kyoya. Luego que la encierren en una jaula con Ana**

-Madoka tienes que decirlo-

-Bueno…no digo que no lo es…lo admito-

-Podrá ser-Yu hace su pose pensativa-¡YA SE!-

Nuestro pequeño comedor de helados va donde Kyoya y lo lleva a rastras hacia los camerinos y cuando vuelven el peli verde esta solo vestido con bóxer que son de color grises.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces mocoso?!-

-Nada Tatekyo…solo míralas-señala a todas las chicas embobadas y sonrojadas a mas no poder-Ves-él solo sonrió con arrogancia

-Vamos Madoka…-Ana la arrastra y la mete a una jaula

-Sexy e irresistible-la mecánica de beys seguían babeando por Kyoya

-¿Eh?... ¿que tenía que hacer?-una vez las dos chicas en la jaula, Ana dirigió su vista a Madoka que estaba embobada aun con el cuerpo del peli verde-¡Madoka!-

-¿Qué?-vio que tenía una aura negra-¡DEBO CORRER!-

_*~*~Mientras tanto afuera de la jaula~*~*_

-Kyoya mejor ponte la ropa-Hikaru le arrojo su ropa-No queremos muertes-

-Como quieran-se fue a los vestidores

_~*~*Adentro con una Madoka a punto de morir~*~*_

-¡Tus últimas palabras Madokita!-estaba a punto de apretarle en cuello y que ella pase a mejor vida

-¡TE REGALO UNA FOTO DE KYOYA DESNUDO!-Ana la soltó y sonrió

-Bueno…vámonos-chasqueo los dedos y la puerta de la jaula se abrió

-Está loca-susurraron todos

-Pasemos con lo siguiente-

_**Mayu Lainus:**_

**RETO: Hikaru que bese a Kyoya mínimamente en la boca más largo mejor frente a Ana**

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron los dos implicados sonrojados en el reto

-Tienen que hacerlo o sino sus beys se van-la conductora lo dijo entre dientes-_"Aunque prefiero que se destruyan"_-

-Ya que-Hikaru suspiro y se acercó a Kyoya

Cuando se besaron, primero era lento…pero después se volvió de pasión. Pues ella llevo sus brazos al cuello del otro, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura.

-No creo que dure tanto-

_~*~*7 minutos después~*~*_

-Oye… ¿estás bien?-

-Claro, ¿porque no lo estaría?-una aura negra rodeaba a Ana

-No por nada-

_~*~*14 minutos después~*~*_

-No puedo creer que duren tanto-

-Ya no mas-un aura negra se extendía más y más sobre Ana y sus ojos color marrón claro se volvieron rojos

-Esto va a terminar mal-todos se alejaron de una futura asesina

Ana saco un hacha de solo Dios sabe y empezó a caminar hasta la parejita que seguía en beso y beso.

-3…2…1-Hikaru se separó y voltio a ver a la conductora, solo opto por tragar saliva-¡Corre si aprecias tu vida, Hazama!-ella levanto el hacha y como flash la otra salió corriendo

-¿Por qué mis fans están locas?-Kyoya suspiro y vio la escena

_*~*~20 minutos de persecución y devuelta al estudio~*~*_

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Una loca me va a matar!-Hikaru entro corriendo con muchos rasguños y un poco de la ropa hecha pedazos

-¡No te quiero hacer daño! ¡Solo quiero darte un abrazo!-Ana la seguía con el hacha en la mano

-¡Hikaru escóndete en la jaula!-ella hizo caso y cuando entro se echó llave

-No puede ser… ¿cómo se me olvida sacar la llave?-la peli celeste solo suspiro tranquila

-¿Qué tal si pasamos a lo siguiente?-

**Gingka: Tendrá que elegir entre su padre o Madoka, es decir, un ejemplo que él no elija sea tirado a un pozo de tiburones**

-Veamos…-se llevó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza-No sé a quién elegir-

-Vamos Gingka…es fácil-

-Bueno entonces a Madoka-su padre se puso triste

-¿Por qué hijito mío?-

-Lo abandonaste casi toda su vida-todos se molestaron

-Entonces vamos Ryo-Ana se lo llevo a rastras a un estanque de tiburones

En el estanque había dos tiburones gigantes, uno blanco y otro azul.

-¿Qué hice?-Ryo trago saliva

-Nada…el tiburón blanco es Worlek-señalo al animal que enseñaban sus dientes afilados-El tiburón azul hembra se llama Dizak-

-Ayúdenme-

-No se dramático-lo empujo al estanque

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Pasemos con el siguiente reto-todos la miraron con miedo-¿Qué?-

-Nada-

**RETO:Que Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yu no usen, hablen o cualquier cosa relacionado con Beys por una semana, sé que no es algo muy interesante pero no se pueden pasar ni 5 minutos sin el beyblade.**

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron todos los implicados

-Ya está dicho-jalo una cuerda y una yunque les cayó a todos

_~*~*10 minutos después~*~*_

-¡Auch!-los seis se sobaron la cabeza-¿Qué es esto?-notaron un pulsera blanca con una luz verde

-Es un aparato que consigue para que no hablen de beyblade por una semana y si lo hacen los electrocutara-

-Que estupidez-

-Bueno Kyoya…si piensas eso…úsalo-ella le dio una mirada desafiante

-Ya-él le devolvió la mirada-¡Soy el mejor blader! ¡Mi bey y yo somos los mejores!-la pulsera brillo y lo electrocuto

-Para que me hagas caso la próxima vez señorito-

**Gingka: ¿Madoka es plana?**

-¿Eh?-se sonrojo y miro los pechos de la castaña-No se…-

-Gingka… ¡no me mires!-ella se tapo

-Tienes que responder-

-Pues…creo que maso menos aún le falta mucho-

-Gin…gka…-Madoka se sonrojo mucho

_**rox siniestra:**_

**Yu: ¿Por qué eres tan tierno y amoroso con el helado?**

-¡¿PORQUE?!-salto de euforia-Porque están rico, sabroso, la mejor comida del mundo…me la pasaría horas comiendo ese postre, pero Tsubasa no me deja…es cremoso y el de vainilla es mejor-

-También el de chocolate-

**RETO: Hazama aféitale la cabeza a Kyoya**

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-el peli verde grito desesperado

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!-señalo a Ana desde la jaula-¡ELLA ME VA A MATAR!-

-No creo, pero como sigues encerrada y no consigo la llave, pasare eso…además creo que si te haría daño-

**Ryuga: ¿Cuál es tu chica ideal?**

-Pues…-se sonrojo un poco-Que se buena, tímida, alegre , pero también un poco agresiva, amable y tierna además de muy fuerte-

-¡OHHH!-

-¿Dónde escuche esas características?-Ana se llevó un dedo al mentón

**RETO: Que Masamune se case con King, y que King use el vestido blanco**

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

-Bueno tienen que hacerlo-la conductora sonrió maliciosamente-Madoka ayúdame-las dos se lo llevaron a rastras

_*~*~Media hora después y un King un poco traumado~*~*_

-Damas y Caballeros…les queremos presentar a…-una puerta se abrió en el fondo-¡King Kadoya!-

Nuestro blader de Marte llevaba puesto un vestido blanco un poco escotado, tenía la cola muy grande y tenía un velo del mismo color del vestido que no le dejaba ver mucho su cara además una linda flor estaba en la parte derecha de su velo.

-No sé porque me obligaron a hacer esto-estaba muy sonrojado

-Bien sabes que lo quieres-

-Bueno estamos todos reunidos…-y así empezó la ceremonia

_*~*~Una ceremonia después y un beso de amor~*~*_

-Que linda boda-Ana se limpió una lagrimita-Oficialmente hoy King es ¡King Kadoya!-

**Kenta: ¿Si salieras con Yu, morirías de miedo con el sexy hermano sobreprotector que tienes, o sea Tsubasa?**

-S…Si-susurro con miedo ya que el peli plata lo veía con una mirada asesina

-Kenchi salimos-

-Cl…Cla…ro-Tsubasa le mando otra mirada asesina y frio como diciendo "Te pasas de la mano con Yu y Dark viene…mejor ¡cuídate!"

**RETO: Tsubasa debes ser mi modelo para que pueda retractarte, y si, con esos trajes de baño minis que usar**

-Bueno…si tú lo quieres-se va a los camerinos a cambiar

-Todas las chicas deben taparse los ojos con una venda o si mueren-las demás asintieron-_"Solo lo hago para que Rox no me mate"_

-Listo-Tsubasa salió con una ropa de baño chiquita de color azul

-¿Por qué tu si miras?-pregunto Kyoya entre molesto y celoso

-Porque yo no me derrito por Tsubasa, solo me gusta su cabello-sonrió-_"Además Rox me mata y eso es poco" _

-Yo quiero retratarte-

-Alto la mano Jack…nadie toca a Tsubasa-

-Mala-el pinto hace un puchero aterrador

**Madoka: ¿Te consideras plana?**

-Porque todos me preguntan eso-bajo la cabeza

-Es porque es un poco cierto-

-Bueno si me considero plana-

-O Madokita tranquilízate…y también pase por eso-

-Pero tú sigues así-un piano le cae en la cabeza-Lo siento-

**RETO: Ryo debes hablar de lo lindo y adorable que era Gingka de bebe**

-¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!-todas las chicas lo animaban

-Bueno…veamos por donde empiezo-se llevó un dedo al mentón-De la vez que Gingka empezó a ir al baño solo…me acuerdo como si fuera ayer-tenía una mirada melancólica-El pobre no sabía cómo se hacía hasta que después de veinte pañales sucios pudo ir solo, pero sí que fue un gran paso-

-¡OHHHH!-

-¡¿PAPA?!-Gingka parecía un semáforo

-O de la vez que le gustaba que le tomara fotos desnudo después de bañarse-se rio-Siempre hacia una tiernas poses…aun las tengo conmigo-

-¡VENDEMELAS!-las chicas se lanzaron para ver las fotos

-¡¿PAPAAAAAAAAAAA!?-

**RETO: Kyoya durante todo el programa debes ponerte meloso con Ana**

-¿¡Que?!-Ana se sonrojo fuertemente

-Si no lo hago me destruyen mi bey-se acercó a Ana-Así que va-

-¿Q…Que…vas…a…ha…cer?-

-Nada-le agarro de la cintura y la atrajo a ella…mientras que le mordía el lóbulo-¿Qué te parece?-

-Dudo que eso sea ser meloso-

-Bueno, pero te gusta-

**RETO: Hazama te reto a jugar 10 minutos en el paraíso con Masamune**

-Kyoya ya suéltame-el peli verde la tenía abrazada de la cintura, pero él negó a soltar-Bueno…Hikaru sal de una vez o veras-

-¡Ya salí!-vio que King se le ponía el cabello rosa-¿Por qué a mí?-

-Entren de una vez-

-Pero soy un hombre casado y ni siquiera he ido a mi luna de miel-

_*~*~Dentro del armario~*~*_

-¿Te gusto que te toque ahí?-

-Si mucho, pero ¿King no se va a molestar?-

-No creo además no hago nada malo-

_*~*~En el estudio~*~*_

-Kyoya no me toques ahí-ella le aparto la mano donde no podía tocar-Bueno esperemos 10 minutos-

_*~*~10 minutos después y un King más calmado~*~*_

-Ya salgan…King no muerde-ellos salieron un poco sonrojados que nadie noto

-¡ESO ES TODO! ¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PREGUNTAS Y RETOS BLADERS!-

-Deja de gritar-

-Bueno…espero sus próximos retos y/o preguntas-dio una sonrisa maliciosa-Respondan si quieren ver que blader canto "Enséñame" de RBD-

-También si quieren que yo conduzca el programa-Kyoya seguía abrazando a Ana

-¡GRACIAS POR SINTORNIZARNOS!-se despidieron todos los blader menos Kyoya

-¡NOS VEMOS!-Kyoya se despidió guiñando un ojo y acercando a Ana a sus labios

* * *

**Kyoya: ~¿Qué les pareció?...se preguntaran que hago yo acá, pues *señala a Ana estudiando Ciencias* La loca esta en mensuales por eso no actualizo más rápido**

**Pero yo estoy aquí y van las preguntas:**

**¿Qué blader canto esa canción?**

**¿Quieren que conduzca el programa en vez la maniática? *le cae un ladrillo en la cabeza***

**Bueno esperamos sus reviews y recuerden yaoi y/o hetero**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
